Enticement
by MetalGirl666
Summary: Tony and Ziva song fic  rated M for later SMUT R & R !imagen the stuations :
1. Butterfly

**A/N all of these chapters relate to songs and song suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**These are just for fun and unfortunately I do not own NCIS or anything to do with NCIS.**

**Have fun.**

**Please R & R. :)**

Chapter One-Butterfly

Sigh. Dancing. Great.

It's not that tony didn't like dancing, but dancing with Ziva. Undercover. Damn. That would be hard.

The shower relaxed him slightly, but only slightly. Tony started to get ready and whilst doing so, he sung, something he only did when he was happy. Eventually he was ready, hair done, sharp black suit contrasting with his crisp white shirt. Tony's overall examination, he looked hot, he hoped Ziva thought so too. He arrived outside her apartment with 5 minutes to spare, he grabbed his gun and clipped it inconspicuously to his belt and made his way to collect his 'date' god working undercover would be hard, not as hard as it was when they were lover assassins but hard enough for him to struggle the entire night. He knocked on the door and waited for Ziva, he could hear her moving about inside. She opened the door and Tony's mouth dropped to the floor, she was wearing the same green dress she had on their first undercover assignment, her dark makeup was even heavier than normal and her hair hung loosely and naturally round her face. She extended her arm for him to take they walked off down the street. The restaurant wasn't far away and the cool clear night was refreshing which helped tony calm down. Ziva kept on giving him sidelong glances but said nothing. When they reached the restaurant tony saw Gibbs in the car waiting outside as backup, McGee was placed inside and an entire team was parked behind the building just in case this went wrong. Ziva slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze; Tony's heart jumped up into his mouth and gave her a small smile.  
>"Let's go Zee."<p>

The meal was enjoyable; the banter between them flowing effortlessly, tony had to keep on reminding himself he was on a mission and not a date, unfortunately. The flirting was natural and the night was amazing.

"Care for a dance Tony?" Ziva extended her hand toward him and he eagerly took it. They moved their way to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance tony's arm was wrapped tightly round Ziva's waist and her arms were around his neck, to anyone else they looked like a normal loved up couple.

_I'm taking a moment just imagining that I'm dancing with you  
>I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes<br>You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on  
>Until I write a song about you<em>

Tony sifted his gaze to look down at Ziva who to his surprise was staring back at him with an unusual expression upon her face. Her deep chocolate eyes probed his intense blue ones almost as if she was searching for something. Whatever it was she didn't find it as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to dance.

_And you have your own engaging style  
>and you've got the knack to vivify<br>and you make my slacks a little tight  
>you may unfasten them if you like<br>that's if you crash and spend the night_

Too true, tony was very surprised his half aroused state had not been noticed by Ziva yet, or maybe it had and she had just been too polite to mention it. Nahh that's not Ziva, she must not have noticed.

_But you don't fold, you don't fade  
>You got everything you need, especially me<br>Sister, you've got it all_

_You make the call to make my day  
>In your message say my name<br>Your talk is all the talk  
>Sister, you've got it all<br>You got it all  
><em>

Tony buried his head in the crook of Ziva's neck and inhaled her sweet, intoxicating smell. God she was truly irresistible to him. Rule 12 was so unfair.

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around  
>Ride your tongue along your bottom lip then bite down<br>And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch  
>'Cause they're the perfect jumping off point<br>Getting closer to your butterfly_

_Will you float on by?  
>Oh, kiss me with your eyelashes tonight<br>Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine  
>and let's mood the lights and finally make it right<em>

They both simultaneously raised their heads and looked at each other, tony raised his eyebrows in a slightly seductive manner, and Ziva replied with a slightly cocky smile. Wait. Did Ziva just blush? Her head was now resting back on Tony's shoulder but he could have sworn he saw a sprinkling of rose over her tanned skin.

_But you don't fold, you don't fade  
>You got everything you need, especially me<br>Sister, you've got it all_

_You make the call to make my day  
>In your message say my name<br>Your talk is all the talk  
>Sister, you've got it all<em>

_You got it all, you got it all, you got it all  
>You got it all, you got it all, you got it all<em>

Tony had to resist the urge to crush his dance partner against his body and kiss her hard on the lips, every fibre in his body was screaming for him to do so and ignoring them was killing him.

_Doll, I need to see you pull your knee socks up  
>Let me feel you upside down, slide in, slide out<br>Slide over here, climb into my mouth now child_

_Butterfly well you landed on my mind  
>Damn right you landed on my ear and then you crawled inside<br>And now I see you perfectly behind closed eyes  
>I want to fly with you and I don't want to lie to you<em>

_'Cause I, 'cause I can't recall a better day  
>So I'm coming to shine on the occasion<br>You're an open-minded lady, you've got it all_

_And I never forget a face  
>Except for maybe my own, I have my days<br>And let's face the fact here  
>It's you who's got it all<br>_

Tony heard Gibbs's alpha command in his ear as he saw the perpetrator get up to leave, unspoken signals flew between him and Ziva and they moved toward him without being noticed surrounded the perp and arrested him. None of the other diners even noticed the law enforcement happening around them.

_You got it all  
>you got it all<br>you got it all_

_Butterfly, baby, well you got it all_

Ziva and tony left the restaurant and to their intense surprise Gibbs let them have the rest of the evening off.

"You both did well; me and McGee can handle the rest, go home get some sleep."

Tony was too wound up to sleep and it appeared so was Ziva.

"You know Zee; I know this great bar just down the street if you care to join me."

"Sounds like fun." Ziva smiled and linked her arm in his for the second time that night. Tony couldn't help but smile as they made their way down the street.

What D'ya Think?  
>R and R<p> 


	2. Hot

Chapter two-Hot

They walked into the bar and grabbed a booth near the back. The bar was quiet, the music was low and the drinks were cheap, just how tony liked it.

"Great collar tonight Zee."

"It was a success, yes?"

"That it was."

A slightly tipsy woman staggered over to the jukebox and placed her choice; the loud teen angst tones of Avril Lavigne spilled out and filled the bar. To Tony's intense surprise Ziva was singing along under her breath.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

Tony was mesmerised just by watching that sweet Israeli singing to her, how the hell she had this kind of control over him he would never know. Was it her beauty, her humour, her persistence, her 'ninja skills' or just Ziva in general. Sigh.

_Now were in_

_You kick it out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me_

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

God how he would love to grab her leg underneath this table and place butterfly kisses down her neck making her moan in pleasure. Stop it tony, snap out of it. This is not helping the situation.

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you've never said_

_And I'll let you do anything again and again_

Ziva wandered off to get in another round of drinks still singing contentedly to herself. God her loved that arse of hers. She turned to catch him staring but merely chuckled and returned to placing her order with the bar man.

_Now you're in_

_You kick it out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me_

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me, gently always I know_

_Hold me, love me don't ever go_

She returned with shots. Tequila shots. The song continued to play in the background as Ziva placed the tray down on the table.

"We do the shots my way, got that tony."

"'Kay Zee and what way is that?"

"You lick the salt from the other person's neck, drink the shot and bite your lemon."

"O…k…" tony swallowed, his tongue on Ziva's neck, how oh how was he going to be able to control himself. His wet tongue could slide up her neck to her ear and return back down kissing and nipping gently at the skin his hand could travel up her soft thigh resting gently on her upper leg and her would easily be able to crash his oh so willing lips to hers. But no. he would control himself. He had restraint right. Right? Ziva tipped the salt onto tony neck and slowly ran her tongue along the crystal white substance, lingering longer than necessary before turning her head to drink her shot and seductively biting down on her lemon before slowly licking her lips interestingly.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

It was Tony's turn. He would control himself. He had too. He gently tapped a tiny puddle of salt onto Ziva's smooth, tanned neck and raised his lips to her skin. It was so soft, the hotness of his tongue travelled up her neck capturing every little grain of salt before tearing himself away to quickly drink his shot and eat his lemon. That was pure torture.

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me_

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

"Well good night Zee."

"Same to you tony." He had just dropped her off at her door ready to go home and try to get some sleep before facing her tomorrow, he could get the image of her tongue on his neck and her teeth biting into that lemon off his mind, this would need a really, really cold shower.

Just as he turned to walk away Ziva quickly bent her head in to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, her lips remained on his skin causing Tony's body to fill with endorphins before she turned and closed the door. Dam that Israeli.

What D'ya Think?  
>R and R<p> 


	3. Secret Valentine

Chapter Three-Secret Valentine

The elevator door pinged and Ziva stepped out carrying two steaming coffee's, she all but pranced to Tony and placed one coffee on his desk before smiling and sitting behind her own.

"What's this for?" tony asked slightly critically. Suspicious of Ziva's kind actions.

"Cant a friend buy another friend a coffee?"

"A friend yes. You no."

"You don't class me as a friend." ziva spoke nonchalantly but inside that hurt her.

"I do, but I also know how much you love your practical jokes."

"I just wanted to thank you for last night, I had fun."

"Oh, ok. Well, me too Zee."

He took a sip from the plastic cup, the hot liquid was perfect and he savoured every little drop before smacking his lips in appreciation.

"Thanks zee, its good coffee."

"You're very welcome."

With that Gibbs strode in and headed straight for his desk, he geared up and waited for his team to follow suit.

"David, DiNozzo, Let's go, we got a dead naval office in golden park."

"Boss where's McGee?"

"Got the flu, just us three this time. Well what you waiting for. Come on."

"On your six boss."

Tony and Ziva we stuck in horrendous traffic and the stifling hot weather was killing tony, he wound down the window exasperatedly. He flicked the radio on and sighed. Ziva looked across to him doubtful of his actions but ignore it. The sedan filled with the picking sounds of an electric guitar and tony and Zee both relaxed into the familiar tune of We the Kings saturating the air.

Soft kiss and wine

What a lucky friend of mine

Were finally intertwined

Ziva glanced over to tony who's eyes were gazing out of the window, apparently completely distracted.

Nervous and shy

For a moment

We will come alive tonight

Tony was tapping his fingers against the soft leather of the steering wheel, trying his best to avoid Ziva's gaze.

Secret valentine

We'll write a song

And turn out the lights

Were both boy and girl

Start suddenly shaking inside

Don't waste your time

Speed up your breathing

Just close your eyes

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

He couldn't resist, tony quickly glimpsed over at Ziva whose gaze was fixed on her shoes, and she looked uncharacteristically embarrassed.

Lay down be still

Don't worry talk they will

I'll be loving you until

The traffic finally started to move and as the city landscape was passing by Ziva shifted marginally in her seat so she was now slightly facing Tony; her eyes were fixed on his face, distracted by his attractiveness.

Mornings first light

Breaks tomorrow

I'll take care of you tonight

Secret valentine

The open window blew Ziva's loose curls gently round her face and she looked at peace. An expression tony had only seen her wear once before, and that was when she was asleep. Whatever was normally plaguing her mind, was not a problem at the moment.

We'll write a song

And turn out the lights

Were both boy and girl

Start suddenly shaking inside

Don't waste your time

Speed up your breathing

Just close your eyes

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

Tony's muscles were clearly showing through his crisp blue shirt, the sight of them took Ziva back to when they were undercover in her first year at NCIS. The way his strong muscles held her tightly when they were having sex and just as tightly after, she never imaged tony was the cuddling type but she was glad he was.

When guilt fills your head

Push up rise up from the dead

This is the moment

Fucking rule 12! Damn that Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

We will come alive

Brace yourself for this

Sweet love

tony gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles were shockingly white and the skin taught over the bone, this show case of nervousness did not gounoticed by ziva, but she merely dismissed this as anger toward te turle pace of the traffic.

We'll write a song

And turn out the lights

Were both boy and girl

Start suddenly shaking inside

Don't waste your time

Speed up your breathing

Just close your eyes

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

We'll write a song

And turn out the lights

Were both boy and girl

Start suddenly shaking inside

Don't waste your time

Speed up your breathing

Just close your eyes

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

Nothing at all

tony and ziva eventually arrived at the destination of the marines death, and quickly got towork. however their weird and slightly awkward encounter still in the back of their minds.

What D'ya Think?

R and R


End file.
